Blake Goodwin
}}| style="background-color: #800000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Other Features class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" - }} Professional Status - }} style="background-color: #800000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Affiliation class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Farfalla Famiglia - }} }| style="background-color: #800000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Previous Affiliation class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} style="background-color: #800000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Occupation class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Mafia member - }} style="background-color: #800000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Allies class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Gabriel Farfalla Rain Dante Nacht Yeon Seo Ace Hiver Evangeline Beaumont - }} Background - }} style="background-color: #800000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Relatives class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Papi Mami - }} Other - }} style="background-color: #800000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Weapon(s) class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Taser - }} style="background-color: #800000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Job(s) around the house class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Chef - }} |} One of the main protagonists of the Farfalla Famiglia RP. He is ranked no IV. 'Appearance' 'History' He was previously known as Red Blake and has met Dante before they both joined Farfalla Famiglia. 'Personality' 'Abilities' He is very good at hand-to-hand and short-range combat, especially due to his weapon. Blake is a very independent person who is able to take down several enemies without killing them. 'Weaknesses' Due to his short-range style combat, he is prone long-distance combat and snipers. 'Plot' Recruitment Arc Blake was sent to prison as he was caught on a ship carrying drugs and thought to be a "cocaine-addicted underground drug lord", a story which he shares with the person with him in the cell, Evangeline Beaumont. Soon after come in Yeon Seo, Dante Nacht, Ace Hiver and Rain, all arrested for their various actions. A man named Tsuchi then arrives and leads them to their breakout of prison, going down into the sewers to escape. There, Rain throws her candy wrapper at Blake and hence begins the start of their downhill relationship. When they get out of the sewers, they meet Gabriel Farfalla, their new employer and boss of Farfalla Famiglia. Arc I 'Reload' Happy Birthday to Me n-n On Eva's birthday, Blake as well as the rest of the family were together in the dining room as Rain raged, claiming that the family were hiding a stash of candy from her. He unhelpfully supplied “I’m not denying the existence of this candy". Later on, he was spotted in a florist shop where he was buying a bouquet for Eva. Blake unintentionally caught the attention and love of the florist which later resulted in her clinging on his leg desperately soon after Dante steals a sable fur coat. She shakes him, causing him to set fire to the bouquet and in surprise, he throws it in the direction of a restaurant. It burns up again and they come to the realization that it is the same restaurant Eva accidentally burned down. Before the end of the story, Eva uses the burnt bouquet to slap Blake, before kissing him on the cheek. 'Relationships' Dante Nacht It is only known that they have met previously before. Blake does seem to act rather cruel towards him but occasionally shows a more caring side. AeonRX and Note: has yet to reveal what kind of relationship they had before they both joined Farfalla Famiglia. Rain He and Rain do not get along at all. From the moment they met, their relationship went downhill due to their immaturity. 'Trivia' 'Quotes'